


My stupid big brother

by Bigdreamsbigthoughts



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdreamsbigthoughts/pseuds/Bigdreamsbigthoughts





	My stupid big brother

“Issa are you there?” He asks while he gently knocks at my door. 

By a push of a single button my room goes black and I wipe away the tears in my eyes while I stare at the roof. 

“Issa, why don’t you answer me? Like at all?” He asks as he opens the door and I roll over to face the wall. 

He gently close the door and comes over to me by my bed. He gently plays his hand on my shoulder and tries to get me to lay on my back so he can look me in the face, but I push his hand away and lay my head down on my arms to hide it. 

“Hey what’s wrong? What have I done?” He asks, but I still don’t answer him. 

“Melissa why aren’t you talking to me? Why don’t you even look at me?” He asks and I hear in his voice that he starts to get frustrated. 

He sighs and forces me to roll over on my back, so I lay my head to the side as I don’t want to look at him. He even grabs my chin, but I shake it off. 

“Okey then, if you don’t want to look at me by your own choice, then I will have to force you” He says. 

I roll over to my belly and lay my head down between my arms as I keep ignoring him. After a little while I feel his hand stroking my back as my muscles tense under his palm. His hand move a little from my back and towards my sides which I try not to lean away from the light touch. Right as my muscles ease up a little from the touch I feel one of his fingers being placed between two of my ribs and starts to tease me. 

I hate the tingling feeling from it, but it gets worse, so I push it off me, but he grabs my arm and hold it down against the bed. It gets worse when I try to grab his hand or finger with my free hand, so the only way to make it stop to to roll over and trap his arm under me. 

I shriek as he holds both my arms behind me with one hand and tickles me with the other and I hate that I can’t get anywhere since my feet are held behind me as I lay on my side with him sitting on my forced bend legs as he tickles my belly, sides, ribs and feet. 

“I warned you Melissa and you had your choice to get away from this, but you chose not to” He teases as he hits a sweet spot which makes me scream. 

“Dad!” I laugh as I try my best not to talk to him even if that’s the only way to make him stop or it can get worse. 

Dad comes and when he sees the situation I’m in he leans against the wall and watch. 

“Dad help!” I laugh as he hits a even worse sweet spot. 

“What have you done” He asks with a chuckle. 

“Nothing! Please help!” I laugh. 

“Oh don’t lie Melissa, it will just get worse if you do” My big brother says. 

I can’t talk anymore and my belly hurts from all the laughter. 

“Tom, what has she done?” Our dad asks. 

“She didn’t talk to me and she didn’t even wanna look at me, but I gave her one last chance before this happened” Tom says. 

“I had a good reason” I laugh my last breath before my laughter goes silent. 

“Okey, tell me then” Tom says. 

“You have to stop tickling me” I laugh and he finally stops, but he don’t get off me. 

“Talk” He orders as I catch my breath. 

“I haven’t got a single answer from you in three weeks. I know that I am only able to come here on breaks, but that’s not a reason to stop talking to me and you weren’t even here when I arrived. You came home a couple of hours ago!” I say. 

“Didn’t you told her?” Dad asks Tom. 

“Told me about what?” I ask. 

Tom rolls me over to my back and holds my wrist by my head with both hands as he looks me in the eyes. 

“Well Issa, I haven’t told you about this since I thought you would get angry at me” He says. 

“Well you thought this was better?” I ask. 

“No, but the thing is that I have joined the military and that’s why nobody have heard from me for three weeks” He says. 

I don’t say anything, but I knee him in the stomach with a smirk when he grunts. Dad shakes his head as Tom roll me over with my head facing the bed, drags half my body over the bed edge and traps the other which is my legs under him. 

He starts tickling me again, but he has no mercy this time. I scream as he begins with the worst sweet spot I have. 

“No! No no no! Not there!” I laugh as he takes a better grip. 

“Oh what I have missed you Melissa” Tom chuckles. 

“I can’t say the same Tommy!” I laugh. 

He picks me up so I‘m upside down and starts walking out the room and towards the backyard. 

“I think it’s bath time for you Issa” He says as we get outside. 

“Not the pool! Not the pool!” I shout as he throws me in the pool with clothes and everything. 

“I hate you from now on” I say as I got out of the pool and got most of the water from my hair. 

I run as I see the playful smirk and look in his eyes. He chases me around the house and into his room. I run into one of the wardrobes and hold the doors. 

Since he’s much stronger than me he easily open the doors and pin me to the floor. 

“Please not again” I beg. 

“Why not? You always seem to have such a good time” He teases. 

“I hate you” I say and tries to lift my arms but it’s useless since I can’t even move them an inch. 

“I know you love me” He says as he playing with my ribs. 

“No I don’t” I laugh as I try to lean away.


End file.
